


Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin

by Batty_Blue



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:49:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batty_Blue/pseuds/Batty_Blue
Summary: Магнус – жаворонок, в отличие от Алека. И когда он пытается ласково разбудить Алека, чтобы тот не опоздал на важную встречу в Институте, Алек решает, что хочет остаться в постели, чтобы его парень разбудил его как следует.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Steal Some Covers, Share Some Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120470) by [TheMadFicster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster). 



> написано по [гиф-зарисовке](http://laurenkmyers.tumblr.com/post/150790487593)

Магнус всегда был ранней пташкой. То, что могли принести ему бесконечные возможности нового дня, - будь то хорошее или плохое – будоражило его. Конечно, по прошествии веков подъем с восходом солнца утратил свою новизну, но Магнус по-прежнему продолжал надеяться, что впереди его ожидает больше хорошего, чем плохого. Что где-то там он сможет найти еще больше любви и нежности. Так что ему нравилось день за днем встречать утро с улыбкой на губах и зарядом бодрости в каждом шаге.  
  
Он не зря надеялся, не зря боготворил каждое утро, потому что, в конце концов, наступил тот самый день, когда в его жизни появился Александр Лайтвуд. Это утро застало его прекрасного возлюбленного свернувшимся в клубок на огромной кровати, посапывающим среди множества подушек, губы немного приоткрыты, глаза блаженно сомкнуты.  
  
_Мой Спящий Ангел,_ \- с улыбкой думал про себя Магнус, любуясь своим сладким нефилимом, пока тот крепко спал. _– Как же я его обожаю._  
  
Его рассеянный взгляд скользнул по прикроватной тумбочке, падая на часы и отмечая, что Алеку уже пора просыпаться. Магнус знал, что вчера у него был тяжелый день: собрания, отчеты и вечерний патруль, после которого ему, наконец, удалось добраться до дома. А еще ему было известно, что Алек, скорее всего, не простит себе, если опоздает на очень важную встречу с представителями Клэйва, назначенную на сегодняшнее утро.  
  
Дилемма, возникшая перед Магнусом, заключалась в том, что его парень ранней пташкой не был от слова совсем. На самом деле в этом отношении они являлись полными противоположностями. Особенно, если им приходилось поздно ложиться, что они, собственно, и сделали прошлой ночью. Последние клиенты проторчали у Магнуса допоздна, из-за чего поужинать удалось только ближе к полуночи. После этого сил у них осталось лишь на то, чтобы прибраться и принять вместе ванну, затем настала очередь постельных ласк перед сном, уснули они примерно часа в два ночи.  
  
Магнус позволил наполненному любовью и нежностью взгляду еще раз пройтись по лицу его спящей красавицы. Улыбнулся, наблюдая за тем, как длинные ресницы Алека, изгибаясь, слегка касаются скул. И закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, когда брови нефилима нахмурились из-за, судя по всему, нежеланного, тревожного сна. И вот, наконец, взгляд Магнуса наткнулся на роскошные розовые губы. Он с трудом сдержал стон, чуть не вырвавшийся из горла при мысли о том, что эти божественные губы зачастую с ним вытворяли.  
  
Магнус бросил еще один взгляд на часы, понимая, что лучше все же разбудить любимого, пока не стало слишком поздно. Ловко перевернувшись, он навис над прекрасным спящим мужчиной, упираясь коленями по обе стороны от его бедер. Расположив ладони по бокам, мягко провел ими вдоль мускулистого тела и прошептал:  
  
\- Доброе утро, Александр.  
  
Тихое ворчание и легкий зевок предшествовали моменту, которого Магнус ожидал с нетерпением каждое утро, с тех пор как его парень стал оставаться у него на ночь, а потом и вовсе переехал, моменту, когда его встретил взгляд удивительных ореховых глаз.  
  
\- Уже утро? – Прохрипел Алек сонно.  
  
\- Да, любимый, - улыбнулся этому очарованию Магнус.  
  
\- Совсем не похоже на утро, - простонал Алек.  
  
Магнус грациозно поднялся с постели, переполняемый энергией, что приходила к нему по утрам. И, начав натягивать штаны, не смог сдержать проскользнувшее в голосе веселье, когда снова заговорил со своим любимым ангелочком-соней:  
  
\- И все же это утро, любимый мой Александр, и если ты не встанешь прямо сейчас, то опоздаешь.  
  
Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Алека, который продолжал лежать в постели, однако его глаза теперь были открыты, и Магнус мгновенно распознал в них голод. Конечно, он был возбужден, это единственное, к чему Алек имел склонность по утрам. Несмотря на то, что все остальное давалось ему с трудом, утренний секс Алек обожал. И Магнус понимал, что совсем не помог делу, когда, застегнув молнию на джинсах, стянул их чуть ниже на бедра.  
  
Сонные глаза Алека следили за каждым его движением, отчего по лицу Магнуса расплывалась широкая улыбка.  
  
\- Ты всегда можешь вернуться обратно в постель, - голос Алека все еще звучал хмуро, но Магнус отчетливо услышал в нем игривые нотки.  
  
\- А ты _такой_ любитель дразнить, - повернувшись спиной к кровати, возразил ему Магнус через плечо.  
  
Он не верил, что Алек на самом деле готов опоздать на упомянутое ранее важное собрание.  
  
\- У тебя сегодня важная встреча, любимый. Помнишь? Представители Клэйва? Ни о чем не говорит?  
  
Даже стоя спиной к кровати, Магнус ощущал жар, с которым глаза его возлюбленного следили за ним – жаждая, вожделея. Их связь во многом была столь сильна, никогда еще за все прожитые века Магнусу не доводилось испытывать подобной любви. Вполне возможно, Алек и в самом деле был не против опоздать на встречу. И словно тот смог прочесть мысли Магнуса, его следующие слова лишь подтвердили это предположение:  
  
\- Магнус, пожалуйста, - начал ласково умолять его Алек. – Мне плевать на встречу. И на представителей Клэйва. Мне все равно, если я опоздаю. Вернись в постель, пожалуйста. Ты мне нужен.  
  
Это было все, что ему требовалось услышать. Никакой встрече не дано волновать Верховного Мага Бруклина, если его сумеречного любовника не беспокоит, что он на нее опоздает. Единственное, что имело значение, - это то, что Алек нуждался в нем, и если честно, он точно так же нуждался в Алеке.  
  
Алек откинул в сторону покрывало, глаза прикрыты, губы сжаты в ожидании, дыхание тяжелое. Магнус наблюдал за тем, как поднимается и опускается его грудь и мышцы живота, как они подергиваются под его опаляющим взглядом.  
  
\- Иди сюда, - голос Магнуса был ласковым и успокаивающим. – Я понял, любимый. Я позабочусь о тебе.  
  
Магнус опять снял штаны и, забравшись обратно на кровать, навис над своим очень высоким и очень горячим парнем. Исходящий от кожи Алека жар окутал Магнуса теплом.  
  
Алек вздрогнул под ним, когда Магнус прижался холодной кожей к его раскаленной груди. Поддерживая свой вес, он взял лицо Алека в ладони и улыбнулся. Алек не мог больше ждать, он ринулся вперед, захватывая рот Магнуса в нежный, но страстный поцелуй.  
  
Стоило Магнусу осторожно провести языком между губ Алека, как тот с готовностью разомкнул их. Вскоре их тела оказались тесно прижаты друг к другу с головы до кончиков пальцев ног, две влюбленные души, двигающиеся навстречу в погоне за ощущением чистого блаженства, что открывалось им лишь в моменты подобной близости.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, - прохрипел Алек Магнусу в губы, когда они разорвали поцелуй ради глотка воздуха.  
  
\- Да, любимый.  
  
Не прерывая легких поцелуев вдоль шеи Алека, Магнус щелкнул пальцами и, взмахнув рукой, призвал смазку из прикроватной тумбочки. Алек издал стон, увидев вспышку золота в глазах Магнуса, когда тот воспользовался магией.  
  
\- Красивый, - тихо выдохнул он в утренний воздух.  
  
Магнус полностью убрал маскировочные чары и, мурлыча, оставил дорожку поцелуев от руны уклонения к мочке уха, прикусив ее легонько напоследок.  
  
\- Это ты красивый.  
  
Он смял губы Алека в очередном поцелуе, на этот раз глубоком и неспешном, а затем отстранился, обрушивая всю мощь своих кошачьих глаз на Алека, погружая его в сладострастный экстаз, что накрывал того каждый раз, стоило их увидеть.  
  
Они потерялись в прикосновениях губ и пальцев, исследующих карту двух идеально сложенных тел, которую они оба знали в мельчайших подробностях. Когда Алек впился зубами Магнусу в бицепс и лизнул выступающую венку, он получил именно ту реакцию, на которую рассчитывал – по комнате пронесся синий всполох магии, добавляя красоты проникающим внутрь утренним лучам солнца. Когда Магнус лизнул, а затем укусил Алека за подбородок, раздавшийся стон оказался настолько громким, что Магнус ощутил вибрацию всем телом.  
  
Они знали, как любить друг друга, как сводить друг друга с ума от жажды и вожделения. Знали, как выцеловывать рельеф грудных мышц и облизывать соски. Знали, как заставлять друг друга рассыпаться на части под легкими надавливаниями пальцев на впадинки мышц живота и тазовых косточек.  
  
Растворяясь в умелых и любящих движениях, они достигли самого края гибели, когда уже некуда больше идти, кроме как вперед, навстречу безумной страсти. Когда его руки закончили подготавливать Алека, Магнус скользнул ими в открытые, ожидающие его ладони и погрузился в восхитительный жар заждавшегося любовника.  
  
Резкий вскрик, что Алек издавал каждый раз, когда Магнус только входил в него, затерялся между губ Магнуса, когда тот с любовью и усердием заглушил его поцелуем. Как только их тела полностью соединились, их взгляды встретились, и Алек сжал ладони Магнуса.  
  
Они начали вместе медленные, размеренные и осторожные движения. Лишь тихие вздохи, глубокие стоны и слова любви и обожания нарушали окружающую их блаженную тишину.  
  
Алек обхватил ногами талию Магнуса, вжимаясь пятками в его ягодицы. Это был его способ молить о большем. Выпростав одну руку из хватки Алека, Магнус скользнул ей по его запрокинутым бедрам и, добравшись, наконец, до задницы, крепко ее сжал.  
  
Движения бедер стали резкими, издаваемые звуки постепенно увеличились в силе и громкости. Стоны, зовущие Магнуса, превратились в ругательства и просьбы.  
  
\- Черт, пожалуйста, Магнус, так хорошо.  
  
\- Да, мой ангел, мне тоже очень хорошо, - успокоил его Магнус и сделал то, о чем его просили, - ускорил движения, не прекращая горячо любить своего сладкого нефилима.  
  
Вскоре огонь разгорелся в полную силу. Страсть смешалась с жаром утреннего солнца, проникающего в комнату через занавески, их кожа стала невыносимо горячей. Золотые и ореховые глаза блестели, внимательно вглядываясь в человека напротив, пытаясь в полной мере выразить то, как сильно они хотят и любят друг друга.  
  
Магнус опустил руку между ними, мягко касаясь чувствительного члена Алека, продолжая вбивать себя в его тело и двигать рукой в едином ритме.  
  
\- Сейчас кончу, - прохныкал Алек.  
  
\- Давай, любимый, я с тобой.  
  
Алек выкрикнул имя Магнуса и кончил с такой силой, что сперма попала ему на грудь, сжался вокруг возлюбленного, ощущая, как тот ускоряется в попытке догнать его.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - прошептал Алек.  
  
Этого оказалось достаточно, Магнус вскрикнул “Александр” и кончил, содрогаясь всем телом, затем вновь прильнул к губам Алека.  
  
Спустя десять минут сладких поцелуев, тихой возни, магии, чтобы привести их в порядок, нежных объятий и даже небольшой драки за покрывало они все еще продолжали лежать в кровати, никто из них не двигался.  
  
Наконец, Магнус бросил взгляд на часы и поморщился.  
  
\- Даже не знаю, хочешь ли ты знать, который сейчас час, любимый?  
  
\- Нет, - усмехнулся Алек. – Я опаздываю, им придется это пережить.  
  
\- Александр, ты уже не просто опаздываешь. Ты непростительно опаздываешь.  
  
Пожав плечами, Алек поцеловал Магнуса в лоб и, поднявшись, навис над ним.  
  
\- Я хорошо провел время и ни о чем не жалею.  
  
\- Куда подевался мой “идеальный, всегда подчиняющийся правилам солдат”, - поддразнил его Магнус.  
  
\- Он все еще перед тобой, просто он усвоил, что некоторые правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать. И что оно того стоит.  
  
\- Мне нравится, как это звучит. Только я было решил, что мне достался пай-мальчик, как оказалось, что он тоже немного бунтарь. Очень сексуально, - Магнус поиграл бровями.  
  
\- Ну, кое-что ты заметил верно: я твой мальчик – хороший или плохой.  
  
\- Да, это так.  
  
Затем взгляд Алека упал на часы, и он ощутимо вздрогнул от потрясения.  
  
\- Черт… непростительно опаздываю.  
  
\- Я тебе говорил.  
  
\- Говорил.  
  
Как только они оба оделись, Магнус сначала создал портал для Алека, а затем и для себя, торопясь на встречу с клиентом, на которую он теперь тоже опаздывал. Перед тем как уйти, Алек остановился и еще раз поцеловал Магнуса.  
  
\- Спасибо за то, что разбудил меня должным образом.  
  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, дорогой.  
  
Когда портал закрылся, забирая его сладкого нефилима на целый день, Магнус улыбнулся собственным мыслям:  
_  
О да, я действительно люблю утро._


End file.
